Stay with me
by Dryan89
Summary: Umm...it's a DL fic...Danny and Lindsay are investigating a murder and run into quite a predicament
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers:i dont own any t.v. characters

* * *

**

Stay with Me

**Chapter 1**

Lindsay pulled up to the crime scene. Stepping out of the truck she took in the massive mansion that lay in front of her.

"Montana! Over here!"

She turned to see Danny Messer standing over a cellar door. She grabbed her case and strolled over to him.

"I hope you've had a good morning 'cause this is sure to put a damper on your day." He said, extending his hand to the stairs below. "Ladies first"

She gripped her flashlight and started down the steps. On the way down one of the steps broke from under her foot. Before she could fall a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling back up. A jolt of electricity ran through her body as she felt Danny pull her back against him.

"Careful Montana" he whispered near her ear, making her breath catch, and he slowly let her go. She mentally shook her head of all un-work related thoughts and mumbled thanks before continuing down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, her breath caught again, but not of the same reason as before. The scene wasn't the worst she had ever seen but there was something about it that caused her entire body to chill.

A man and a woman lay on their stomachs on the floor, hands tied behind their backs. Both had one bullet hole in the back of their heads. They were killed execution style. Their arms and legs had several cuts that seemed to made by some kind of rope rather than by a knife. Beside the two adults, a child was tied to work chair and gagged. Bruises around her neck suggested that she had been strangled.

Lindsay moved into the room, careful not to disturb the crime scene. She got her camera and bent to take a picture of a bloody rope that lay discarded on the floor.

"Meet Jessica and Mark Greenlee and their daughter Annabelle. Very prominent members of society, real estate agents, ptsa members. There is no sign of forced entry upstairs or down here" Flack said getting them caught up. Lindsay put on gloves and picked up the rope, putting it in the evidence bag that Danny brought over. "The coroner is on his way to get the bodies. This is going to be a long one"

Several hours later, after the coroner had left and they had thoroughly processed the entire home, including the outside, Danny and Lindsay decided to go back to the lab. Just as they began to gather the evidence a loud sound filled the room. It sounded like someone had closed the cellar doors. They put down what they were carrying and raced up the steps. When they reached the top, both of them tried to push the doors open, but the doors would budge. They were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny looked from Lindsay to the door and back to Lindsay. His nerves were starting to get to him. Ever since he was trapped in that panic room, he had come to realize that he didn't like being locked in rooms.

Lindsay watched Danny as they walked back down the steps. She knew he didn't like this situation. She had to think of a way out or at least something to keep his mind off their predicament they were in. Too bad they had already processed the scene. 'Wait wasn't there another door leading into the house' she remembered, a light bulb flashing bright in her head.

Danny was about to call Mac when Lindsay stopped him.

"There's a door leading into the house. We can get out through the house. No need to involve Mac until we know what's going on." She said, pulling him towards the door. Danny smiled, he could tell that she was trying to look out for him; though she didn't say anything, he saw it in her eyes. She knew he didn't like closed spaces. He followed quickly behind her, but as they began to climb the stairs a voice stopped them.

"Stop where you are. Don't come any further. If you move I will shoot you." The voice was strong and firm and made chills run up Lindsay's spine. "Slowly walk down the stairs."

When they reached the bottom the steps, Danny slowly reached for his hand toward his gun.

"Tsk, Tsk, Mr. Detective. Don't even think about it. Touch that gun and I'll shoot your lady friend. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Danny's hand stopped mid motion, the mere thought of Lindsay being shot enough to stop him in his tracks. He wouldn't be able to take it if Lindsay was shot.

"In fact, take the gun off, you too, missy. Both of you slide your guns over to me."

Danny and Lindsay obliged, exchanging worried glances. They saw a hand snatch the guns and put them on a near by table. They watched closely as a gun started to appear out of the shadows soon followed by a brawny, some what delusional looking man. The man's broad shoulders squared off as he cleared the darkness and stood strong and tall in front of the pair.

"So it seems we have gotten ourselves into quite a predicament. What should I do with you two? I could kill you, just as easy as I killed little Annabelle; but that would be too easy." He said casually, as if he didn't care what they heard. "I guess for now, I'll tie you up. What's you name?" he asked Lindsay.

"Lindsay," She said in a quiet voice.

"Lindsay… such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Tell your friend to sit and tie him to the chair."

Lindsay moved quickly, grabbing the rope that was on the wall. Danny sat before she could say anything and willingly put his hands behind the chair so she could tie him up. When she moved to the front of his chair, their eyes caught and they held each other's gaze. If his hands hadn't been tied and they hadn't been in this situation, Danny would have grabbed her and kissed her senseless. He had wanted to do that for the longest time, but he hadn't had enough courage. He had wanted to tell her how she made him feel, how she made him want to give everything just to be with her, but he had never been brave enough. Now, he didn't care if he lived just as long as she knew.

"Lindsay, I-," he started, but before he could get much farther, the man yanked her up by her arm, pulling her close, tying her hands behind her back.

"Good job, honey. Aren't you a cute little thing? Bet you're wild in bed. I may just keep you alive a little while longer." He said running his hand along her cheek. Lindsay pulled her head away and he slapped her. Danny watched in horror as she fell to the ground, anger filling him.

"Now that's not nice. What's wrong? You didn't like my touch? Well, that's a shame because I sure do like touching you."

"Don't even think about of it." Danny said without thinking.

"Don't even think about what? Touching her? What are you going to do to stop me? I have the gun and you are tied up. I have the upper hand not you. Don't even try to tell me what to do." The man yelled. Lindsay looked up at the man from where she had fallen. She knew what had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"So what's your name?" Danny turned his head to find Lindsay sitting up on the floor, strangely calm. "I mean if you are going to kill us cant we at least know who you are? Don't you want us to know who is going to take our lives? Don't you want us to know who's boss?"  
The man turned to Lindsay and smirked.   
"You have a point there babe. Well if you must know my name is Timothy Johnson, but you can call me Tim." He pulled her from the floor and closer to his body. Lindsay tried not to flinch away, instead she moved even closer, stepping in front of Danny. Danny's eyes traveled down her back to her hands. She was holding her cell phone. Something was flashing on the screen; Danny looked closer and realized that it was Flack's name. He watched as she pressed the end button and then proceeded to find the voice recorder on her phone turning it on.  
"So Tim, did you kill those people that were found here? 'Cause whoever did kill them did a great job. I don't think anyone could have done it better?"  
"I did do a great job, didn't I? The parents, it was boring to kill them, but the girl. Killing the girl was a thrill. She kept trying to breath but couldn't. She didn't stand a chance against me. I'm a god."  
Danny finally realized what she was doing. She had called Flack to tell him they were in trouble and give him the name of the killer, and now she was recording the killer's confession. He smiled at her quick thinking.  
Meanwhile, Lindsay was continuing to question the killer, distracting him feigned awe and her own body. Lindsay tried to focus on the task she was trying to accomplish, but it was becoming increasingly difficult due to the man's wandering hands and leering eyes. She needed to keep him distracted until Flack showed up.  
"So you like the thrill of killing people," Lindsay said, coaxing Tim into talking again.  
"Well yeah it's a good ride and sometimes people just need to be taught a lesson, you know, like my daddy taught me. Nice people need to be tortured to know that this world ain't nice. That's how my daddy taught me; he would take me down by the docks to some place he owned and torture me till he was tired. When he died, he gave me that place as a reminder, I go there sometimes, but other times I need that ride. That thrill I get when I torture someone and take their life. It makes me feel like a god."  
Lindsay tried not to show her emotions, tried to keep the look of awe on her face. This man was insane. He needed to be locked up. She stopped recording, she had enough to convict him. Soon she felt the phone vibrate in her hand and pressed the talk button. She knew it was a text. She hoped Danny could see what it said. She hoped it was Flack saying he was on his way. 'Cause she didn't know how much more of this she could take.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny moved slightly to see the text. 'Thank God! it's from Flack, Help is on the way scoff 'course he'd say something corny like that.' Danny looked up at Lindsay as she closed the phone and put it in her back pocket. He was trying hard not to lose his cool, but Tim was making that really difficult. The way he was looking at Lindsay was starting to piss him off. Danny was aching to punch him and just get Lindsay away from his line of sight, but at the moment he was tied to a chair. Hopefully Flack would show up soon. He couldn't be that far away.

As if answering Danny's prayers, the sound of sirens filled their ears. Tim ran to a window, dragging Lindsay with him.

"Shit, what are they doing here? I got to get out of here and you are coming with me." Tim yanked Lindsay toward the door.

"LINDSAY!" Danny struggled against the rope, watching helplessly as Tim began to drag Lindsay toward the door. Luckily Lindsay hadn't tied the ropes to tight and the knot came undone rather quickly. Danny wrenched himself from the chair, just as Tim knocked Lindsay out, but before he could grab his gun or anything for that matter, Tim pointed a gun at him.

"Don't move. Like I said, I'm going to leave and take Ms. Lindsay with me. You are going to stay put, and if you even think about following us I will kill her." Tim said, keeping the gun trained on Danny, while picking Lindsay up and making his way toward the door. Once Tim made it through the door, Danny leapt for his gun. Just as he was about to head for the door, Tim's voice rang in his ears 'if you even think about following us, I'll kill her'. Danny was grounded to his spot, that was the last thing he wanted but he didn't want her to be kidnapped by a homicidal maniac either. He didn't know what to do. Danny prayed that Flack would show up in time. Unfortunately, a minute later Flack ran in and he knew that Tim was gone and he had Lindsay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mac had shown up several minutes after Flack and Danny explained the whole situation. From how they had gotten trapped to Tim carrying an unconscious Lindsay out the door. In his head he was berating himself for letting that psychopath take _his Montana_ away. He should have gone after them. He should have never let him leave the room. He should have told her how he felt about her. He should have done this, he should have done that. Once they found her, he would tell her everything, he would tell her how he felt, screw the chance of getting rejected, it would feel better having tried than not tried at all (sorry for the cliché).

Mac and Danny went over the scene again trying to find clues to where Tim might have taken Lindsay. They found nothing. On the way back, Mac noticed that Danny was a little worn out so he sent him home to get some rest. He had to nearly push him into a cab after reassuring him nearly a dozen times that they would get Lindsay back. By the time Danny made it back to his apartment, he practically collapsed onto his bed. Within seconds he was asleep, but about five minutes later he was wide awake again. He couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay. Where is she? Is she all right? Did Tim hurt her? Danny knew he'd never forget himself if Tim had hurt her. Images of Lindsay started running through his head, times he'd spent with her, her smile, her eyes, the way her face got all red when she was embarrassed or angry. He wanted to talk to her, to make her smile, to tell her how he felt, but instead he was at home at she was kidnapped by a murderer. Danny swung his arm out and hit the wall, leaving a hole. He couldn't take all this sitting around and doing nothing while she was still out there. Danny ran into his room, changed his clothes and ran out the door. Thirty minutes later, Danny was back in the lab and he quickly found Flack.

"Hey man, have you found her yet? Is she alright? Have you got anything?"

"Whoa, Messer, calm down. We're working as hard as we can. We check his apartment, his parent's house, and his friends. Nada, but don't worry man. We're gonna get her back and Lindsay's tough she'll be fine." Flack said trying to calm his friend. He could see that this was eating him up inside. He had noticed that Danny had taken a liking to Lindsay and that she had taken a liking to him, heck most of the lab had noticed. Actually they'd even betted on who would make the first move and how long it would be 'till they got together. Even Mac got into it, saying it was 'inevitable', whatever that means. And though it isn't the best thing to say, Flack hoped that this situation would push Danny to make his move. 'Cause he had a lot of money at stake and he was rootin' for him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about, ya know? She doesn't deserve this. She belongs here with us. She too smart to have to waste her brain power trying to get away from a maniac." Danny said, smiling slightly at the image of her so focused on whatever she was working on. He loved how she through herself into the job.

"You're tellin' me. I was kinda confused when I got that call from her. I was about a quarter of the way back when she called. I picked up the phone and she never answered…

"_Yo Monroe, you guys got that scene finished yet or what?... Monroe your there"_

_"So what's your name?" Lindsay said._

_"Come on Monroe, you know my name."_

_"I mean if you're going to kill us cant we at least know who you are…"_

_Flack didn't hear the rest of what she said. His heart had stopped in his chest. She wasn't calling him because they were done, she was calling for help._

_"You have a point there, babe. If you must know my name's Timothy Johnson"_

_Flack shut the phone. Not only had she called him for help but she got him a name. Go Monroe._

_"Mac, this is Flack. Danny and Lindsay are being held hostage by a man named Timothy Johnson. He's probably the killer. No… No…Lindsay called me, I heard her talking to the man through the phone…Yeah I'm on my way there now. I need back up." _

_Flack did a u-turn and text Lindsay saying Help is on the way. He just prayed he would get there in time._

"She must have turned the receiver down on the phone and put it on speaker, so that the guy wouldn't hear." Flack said in awe.

"Yeah, she really does know her way around a cell phone. Not only did she give you the name but she also recorded his confession." Danny added.

"Now we just got to find her, I wish we had some clue as to where she was." Flack said, hitting his fist to the table.

Danny leaned back in his chair running through what had happened during the day. 'Tim had thought he was a god, yeah right, he was nothing but a maniac, who was tortured by his dad. Wait, that's it.' _He would take me down by the docks to some place he owned and torture me till he was tired. When he died, he gave me that place as a reminder, I go there sometimes…_

"I got it" Danny ran from the room, to the nearest computer. Flack ran after him and soon followed by Mac, who just wanted to know what was going on.

"Danny, are you okay?" Mac said in a confused voice.

"Yeah. Look Tim said that is Dad used to torture him down at some place he owned by the docks. When his dad died, he left the place to Tim as a reminder. Tim said he goes there sometimes." Danny said while frantically typing.

"So if we find the place, hopefully we find him and Lindsay," Mac said, catching on.

"Already done, he's got an abandon warehouse down at 3281 Forman. Let's go." Danny said, grabbing his coat and the paper he just printed out. 'Hold on Lindsay, we're on our way'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. It took her a minute to become aware of her surroundings. She wasn't at home in her bed, like she had hope. Instead, she was tied to a chair in some god forsaken place that is god knows where and there was no Danny to help her. She pulled at her restraints, but to no avail, they were tied too tight.

"Nice to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty. I was beginning to get impatient. I want to have some fun." Tim walked over to her chair running his finger down her cheek to pull up her chin. Lindsay's eyes grew wide when his head stated to descend towards hers. Before his lips could touch hers, she yanked her head away. His hand came down hard and her face started to sting. He tried again, but there was no way she would let him kiss her and she pulled away again. Soon her face was numb. She closed her eyes, trying to block the tears that were begging to fall. She wouldn't cry for him, she wouldn't let him think that he was winning.

"You will learn to let me do what I want, princess"

"Well that's a scary thought. And Babe, princess, honey, why don't you pick one dumbass" Lindsay couldn't stop herself; she was having a really bad day.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." Tim said, raising his fist.

"Whoooo big shock there. You'd think I've paid enough? This hasn't exactly been the best day of my life and that's all your fault," Lindsay snapped, she was tired and hungry and she just wanted to go home.

"You better watch what you say," Tim warned.

"Or you'll what? Hit me? You've already done that, several times in fact. It's getting old."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"If it'll get me away from you, sure why not."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Not anymore, you lost your touch."

Meanwhile Danny was speeding down the streets of New York, with Flack and Mac (hey that rhymes) hanging on for dear life.

"Uh Danny, I know you want to get to Lindsay and all, but could ya slow down a little bit. If I had eaten lunch I think I'd be losing it about know." Flack said. Danny swerved, nearly hitting a large truck. "Hell I think I'll lose it anyway. Mac, why'd you let him drive?"

"He got to the car first. He was on a roll. I didn't think it would be wise to stop him. I still stand by my decision."

Danny didn't hear a word of the conversation. All he could think was getting to Lindsay. He didn't want her with that maniac any longer. He took a sharp right and almost jumped the curb. From where he was he could see the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Tim was starting to loose his patience. Lindsay's comments were getting smarter. He was starting to feel like he didn't have the upper hand. And he didn't like it. Suddenly, for the second time that day, sirens filled his ears.

"Damn, why won't they just leave me alone? Okay that's it if I'm going down, you're gonna die" He yelled, before stabbing his switchblade into Lindsay's side and running out of the room.

Danny slammed onto the brakes, turned off the truck and jumped out of the door. He completely missed Flack praise for Land as he ran for the building gun drawn. He stopped in his tracks, when the door opened and Tim ran out.

"Okay you got me but you'll never save the girl. She's gonna die and you never gonna-," Tim was cut off completely when Flack tackled him to the ground, cuffing Tim's hands behind his back.

"Danny go find…Danny, now where'd he go?" Mac said, slightly peeved.

Danny ran quickly through each room of the warehouse. 'Why does a warehouse have so many rooms?' he wondered absently as continued to through the rooms, desperately trying to find Lindsay. 'Of course it would be the last door' Danny threw open the last door. The sight he saw broke his heart. Lindsay was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Several bruises were starting to form on her beautiful skin. He saw the knife and rushed to her side.

"Lindsay, speak to me. Come on Montana." Danny became frantic when she didn't answer.

"Danny, is that you?" Lindsay said lifting her head slightly.

"Yeah it's me. He stabbed you" Danny began to untie her.

"No he missed, go figure, right?" Lindsay said, cracking a smile.

"Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" He helped her stand up, she tried to take a step, but her legs wouldn't hold her. "Guess not. That's okay I'll carry you." He lifted her up and carried her toward the door. It felt good to have her in his arms. Mac and Flack ran into the warehouse just as Danny walked out of the room.

"Oh thank God." They said at the same time. "Let's get out of here."

"Uh Danny, I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a second okay?" Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder.

"No, come on Montana stay with me." He tried to shake her awake but it was too late, she had already fallen unconscious. "Somebody call an ambulance!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The team stood outside of Lindsay's hospital room. She still hadn't awaken yet.

"The doctor said she might not wake up for a while. The stress and physical and mental abuse really took a lot out of her, but she is going to be okay." Mac explained. Flack, Stella and Hawkes nodded and turned to look through the window again. Danny was sitting close to Lindsay's bed. He was holding her hand tight in his own.

"Do you think Danny is going to be okay?" Hawkes asked as the watch Danny kiss her hand.

"He'll be okay when she wakes up and hopefully he'll make his move." Flack said. Stella hit is arm lightly and they all rolled their eyes. "What? Okay so yeah it's bad timing but come on, look at him, I've never seen him like this nor have I seen him so intense about finding someone. He's a man in love. Besides I gotta lot of money riding on him makin' the first move."

"Yeah yeah, anyway. I think we should all get some sleep. Danny said he would call us when she wakes up." Mac said, directing his co-workers toward the doors. Danny needed some time alone with Lindsay. This was probably the only way he'll get some sleep.

Inside the room, Danny laid his head down on her hospital bed. He was really tired and now that he knew that Lindsay was in good hands, he could finally get some sleep. He knew that he should go home, but he wasn't ready to leave Lindsay. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He didn't want her to be alone when she came to. He closed his eyes and drifted of into a deep sleep.

Danny woke to the feel of someone running their hand through his hair. He groaned and nuzzled Lindsay's hand, which was still entwined in his. Perfect Fit, always had been. Realization hit him and his head shot up. He saw Lindsay smiling down at him.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you, have you been here all night?" Lindsay said, letting her hand fall from his head.

"Yeah I couldn't leav…I mean, I didn't want you to wake up alone. I should call Mac, he wanted me to call when you woke up." Danny said reaching for his phone.

"I already did. I figured that they would want to know. Like I said I didn't want to wake you."

Danny caught her eyes. 'She has such beautiful eyes, I could get lost in them forever. I need to tell her' Danny squeezed her hand and brushed a fallen piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Lindsay there is something I've been meaning to tell you. Before yesterday, I could never find the courage to tell you but now I…I just have to tell you. Lindsay I-"

"Lindsay, it's great to see you awake." Stella said walking into the room. Flack walked in carrying a boquet of flowers, soon followed by Mac and Hawkes.

"I thought you might want something to liven up the place," Flack said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, Don, they're beautiful." Lindsay said, pulling her eyes from Danny's. Danny let go of her hand quickly, leaning back in his chair and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Did we interrupt something?" 'Come on; tell me you've made your move'

"Nope, we were just talking." Danny said, his eyes trained on Lindsay once again. He would wait to tell her when they were alone; maybe he could take her home. Maybe she would go home with him, he could keep her close, after all his apartment was closer to the hospital than hers. His smile widened and he missed Flack's disappointed look.

"So guess what Lindsay? You are going to be released soon. Just one more check up and then you're free to go home." Stella said, sitting down next to Lindsay.

"I think you should take a few days off. Danny, you too. You both have been through a lot." Mac said. Danny and Lindsay thank him. "Well we should get back to work, we just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. Take care of her, Danny."

"I will, see ya guys later"

"Take care, Lindsay," the team said, heading toward the car.

Lindsay waved goodbye and turned her attention back to Danny, who was staring intently at her. Danny was about to say something, when the doctor walked in. He checked Lindsay's vitals and told her that she could leave but to try to stay close to the hospital, if possible. After he left Danny went to go fill out the release forms, while Lindsay change into the extra clothes that Stella had brought her. She was combing her hair, when Danny came back. 'She is so beautiful.'

"So um…I was wondering if you would like to come back to my place." Lindsay turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow. "I mean, well, my place is closer to the hospital and the doctor said that you should stay close to the hospital until your next check up."

"Oh, uh sure, if you don't mind," Lindsay said.

"I would love for you to come over, what are friends for right?" Danny was ecstatic, he couldn't believe that she had agreed to come to his home. Now he could finally tell her. Now he could finally be with her, at least he hoped he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Danny unlocked the door to his apartment and let Lindsay in. He stepped in a thank God that his apartment was actually clean.

"Make yourself at home," he said, locking the three locks on his door. He turned around to see her collapse onto his couch. He walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up and their eyes locked.

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I…um… there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I just couldn't find the words that would sound right or I didn't have the chance, but I have the chance now and I don't care if I say the right words so here goes. Lindsay, I-," Before he could finish, Lindsay's cell phone began to ring. "Oh what the hell." Lindsay sent him an apologetic look before pressing the talk button.

"Hey Flack…yeah I'm okay…I'm at Danny's…Mac gave us a few days off…well he was trying to tell me something…uh okay…yeah see ya later…you too…bye," She closed the phone. "That was Flack. He was just checking up. When I told him you had something to tell me, he wished me Good luck. Do you know what that's about?"

Danny grabbed her hands in his. "Uh no, never mind that. Look Lindsay, I'm gonna go ahead and tell you before I get interrupted again. Lindsay, I like you. I mean really like you. Hell, I may even love you. I've been attracted to you ever since the first day. I know it didn't seem like it, cuz I was picking on you all the time, but at the time I thought that by liking you I was betraying Aiden, but the feelings kept growing the more time I spent with you, and before I knew it I realized that I couldn't get enough of you. You keep me on my toes. You intrigue me. I love the way you focus so hard on each assignment. I love the way your face gets all red when you're embarrassed or angry, so I started calling you Montana just to get a rise out of you. Look I don't care if you don't like me back, I like you and I don't want to go another day without you knowing how I feel. And I'm hoping we can give this relationship thing a try."

Lindsay sat stunned. After about a minute of silence, Danny let go of her hands and started to get up. Realizing that he had taken her silence as rejection, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back down onto the couch. Before he could say anything, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. It took Danny a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, but when he did, he couldn't get enough. He deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair. The need for air became eminent and both of them reluctantly pulled away.

"It's about time. I was starting to think that I would need to make the first move." Lindsay said with a playful glint in her eye. Danny smiled and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. "Uh Danny, what happened to your wall?"

Danny looked over his shoulder, following her line of sight to see the whole he made in the wall. His cheeks became red and he looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. "It got in the way of my fist. Tim had you and I wasn't too happy about it." His body tensed as his feelings of anger flooded back to him. He pulled Lindsay closer and buried his head in her neck.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here now and that's all that matters." Lindsay wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him. He let out a shaky breath and nodded. She pulled away slightly and stood up, pulling him with her. "Come on, we've both have had a long day, why don't we get some sleep?"

Danny nodded then reached out and pulled her head to his. He placed a light kiss on her lips, before grabbing her bag and pulling her toward the bedroom. Five minutes later, both of them had changed and slid into the bed. Danny pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He started to traced small circles on her shoulder and watched as she fell asleep. "Goodnight, beautiful." He nuzzled her neck and soon drifted off to sleep with his Montana finally by his side.

The End


End file.
